Typical low voltage outdoor devices are either battery-powered or require a 110/220 Volt alternating current (AC) wall outlet to enable an external or internal power supply to generate the necessary voltage(s) for the device. However, battery life is always limited with these devices and requires the user to change batteries on a periodic basis, creating a major inconvenience as well as potential risks (e.g. battery runs out and there is no one around to replace it, rendering the device useless the batteries are replaced). Furthermore, outside wall sockets for a typical home are usually very limited in number compared to indoor outlets, and this either prevents the installation of the device in the desired location or requires the use of long and/or unsightly extension cords. Outdoor extension cords also present a danger when used as a component of a permanent installation.